


N̶o̶ Cake For You

by lunalikespace



Series: Don't Say Goodbye (ChellDOS) [4]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Android GLaDOS, F/F, Fluff, glados doesnt know how to deal with her feelings, more heart to heart talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalikespace/pseuds/lunalikespace
Summary: GLaDOS bakes Chell a cake and they clear the air
Relationships: Chell/GLaDOS
Series: Don't Say Goodbye (ChellDOS) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	N̶o̶ Cake For You

The scent of burnt cake filled the makeshift Aperture Science kitchen. The room had been cleared out, renovated, and turned into a kitchen, all for the  _ human _ that now resided in the building, who needed actual food once in a while. 

GLaDOS let out a frustrating sigh. She had never considered how difficult baking a simple cake was. Frankly, she was glad she didn't actually have to give every test subject a cake after completing her tests, because all of the baking would've taken  _ hours _ . 

However, she did find herself baking a cake for one (former) test subject in particular. None of the others had ever been as deserving of it as Chell was. She had proven herself to be different from all the other test subjects in every way possible. 

The cake was also going to be used as a 'thank you' of sorts, since GLaDOS would never bring herself to actually  _ say _ that aloud. But she was grateful that Chell had gone down to the older parts of Aperture with her in search of answers. And, as much as she hated to admit it, she was glad that Chell was there for her when she got overwhelmed. 

GLaDOS psychically cringed at the thought of her emotional outburst. It was so unlike herself to get so worked up over the past; usually all she cared about was moving forward. 

Something else weighed on her mind as well, but GLaDOS did her best to push any other thoughts out of her brain. She was tired of dealing with her pesky human emotions, which she was unfortunately getting more in touch with everyday. 

After throwing out the burnt cake, GLaDOS quickly downloaded and brought up the recipe for a simple black forest cake on her computerized interface. She gathered all of the ingredients and began mixing. First the dry ingredients in one bowl, and then the creams and sugars in another. It took her a while, but soon enough she had her batter in two stackable circular dishes. Though she felt it childish, she even stuck her finger in the mixture to taste-test it. For science, of course. 

She deemed the batter acceptable and popped it into the over. Before she started with anything else, GLaDOS set a strict timer to keep it from overcooking this time. 

She groaned at the mess she had created. Dirty dishes and utensils were spread across the counter and ingredients were flung about. Her idea was shaping up to be a real hassle. 

GLaDOS cleaned up the counter space and began work on the frosting. She added everything needed into a mixer and blended it together. After tasting it several times to ensure it was sweet enough, she set it aside and waited for her cake to finish baking. 

GLaDOS tried to busy herself with other tasks in the kitchen, like cleaning up even more and finding a fancy display dish for the cake, but she couldn't help coming back to her thoughts. 

For some reason, she was worried. She didn't want her cake to fail because she was about to run out of crucial ingredients and she didn't feel like trying to scavenge for more. But even more so than that, she was worried that Chell wouldn't like it. 

It was absurd of her to be worried or anxious in the slightest. She was above all of this. In fact, she didn't even  _ need  _ to bother with the cake at all. 

And yet, as the timer went off, GLaDOS was excitedly pulling her creation out of the oven and lightly pressing on the center to make sure it was fully cooked through. Thankfully, it was, and it smelled amazing. 

GLaDOS set the cake too cool for a while before she began to frost and decorate it. After some careful concentration, her cake was finally complete. She stared in awe of the finished product as a smile crept onto her face. 

She swiftly connected to the facility speakers and made an announcement. "Wherever you are, Chell, please stop recking my facility, and come meet me in the kitchen room," She said. 

GLaDOS waited anxiously, pulling out a plate and silverware to serve the cake on. She tapped her fingernails on the countertops mindlessly while she waited. 

Finally, Chell entered through the doorway. GLaDOS stood in front of the cake, effectively hiding it from Chell's view. 

She took a deep breath, "I'm not one for sentimental speeches, but it meant a great deal to me when you went down there with me. It.. meant even more when you were really there for me." 

She took a breath before continuing, "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, especially in the beginning, but, I'm glad that you're here now. I.. I just wanted to formally clear the air on any ill feelings we might still hold for each other. I mean, you  _ did  _ kill me." Chell half grinned and rolled her eyes. "But in your defense, I  _ did _ lower you into a giant pit of fire." 

"Tired to," Chell said, grinning. 

GLaDOS frowned, "Yes,  _ tried to _ . Nonetheless, there was something I wanted to follow through with. When this all began, there was a promise of cake for completing all test chambers, which you so graciously did." 

Chell's eyes lit up and her mouth parted slightly in surprise. 

GLaDOS unceremoniously stepped to the side, revealing the cake she had baked. "So consider yourself lucky, because you're the only test subject who's actually gotten any." 

Chell couldn't hide the real, genuine smile that found its way to her face. She opened her mouth to speak but sputtered in excitement. 

The sight of her happiness made GLaDOS get a familiar warm, bubbly feeling inside which she  _ desperately  _ tried to ignore. She blinked hard, as if to will it away, and turned to cut the cake. 

She cut a generous sized piece given Chell's excitement over it. She turned back to face her and took another deep breath. Earlier, she didn't think she would've been able to actually get the words out, but she felt differently when she saw Chell. "So, after everything that happened, i'm sorry." It was the second time she had said those words to Chell, and though she didn't like being in the wrong, she knew it was the right thing to do. 

Chell smiled softly at her apology. "I'm sorry too."

GLaDOS released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Here, you've earned it." She said, holding the plate up to Chell. 

Chell absolutely beamed down at the piece of cake before grasping the plate and practically running over to the table. 

She took the first bite as GLaDOS made her way over and sat across from her at the small table. 

"Oh my God, did you make this yourself?" Chell asked. 

GLaDOS froze. "Why, is it bad?" She asked. 

Chell shook her head. "No, it's amazing. I'm impressed." 

GLaDOS scoffed. "It wasn't  _ that  _ hard to make." She lied. 

Chell scarfed down the cake like she hadn't eaten anything in her entire life. Once she finished, she leaned back in her chair with the biggest smile on her face. "That was delicious." 

GLaDOS suppressed the smile that made its way to her face. "Well i'm glad you liked it." 

Chell stood up and walked over to the cake on the counter. She cut another slice and set it on her plate before walking back over to the table. 

She cut a bite off with her fork and held it towards GLaDOS. "You should try it." She said, grinning. 

GLaDOS flushed. "I-My body doesn't require food," She sputtered. 

"Just because you don't  _ need  _ it doesn't mean you can't have some anyways." Chell said with a sly smile. 

GLaDOS hesitated. Her android body was identical to any humans', it had all the organs to process food, even if they were artificial. She met Chell's eyes again; she was so excited about the cake. GLaDOS sighed and opened her mouth. 

Chell fed her the cake on the end of her fork. It tasted good, had a very sweet and chocolaty flavor. GLaDOS was honestly surprised she baked something that tasted that amazing. Chell smiled at her, and took a bite for herself. 

For the first time since Chell had returned to Aperture, everything felt right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Has anyone caught onto the fact that ever work in this series is titled after the songs from the soundtrack.. which gets increasingly harder with each fic i write lmao
> 
> If your interested: 
> 
> My tumblr: https://xfayfay72.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> My portal sideblog (that i literally just made and have yet to actually post on): https://chells-cake.tumblr.com/


End file.
